


rooting for both teams

by bottomkuroo



Series: Time skip [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group chat, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Iwaizumi brings chaos everywhere.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Time skip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043568
Kudos: 27





	rooting for both teams

It all started with Kunimi's message to the group chat.

_03:21 Kunimin :_

_You guys. Have you seen Iwaizumi's latest interviews?_

_It's 3 am and here I am, reminded of how hot he STILL looks x__x_

_What did Oikawa do in his previous life to deserve to date him now?? The audacity._

"I think our Kunimi is having an existential crisis," Hanamaki chuckles as he sees the notification on his phone once he wakes up.

Waking up at 6 am because of someone else's alarm is probably the worst thing when you're currently unemployed--not for so long tho because he has an interview in two days--, but somehow he never felt as relaxed as this in a while. It's been two months since he moved in with Matsukawa after three years of living and working in Tokyo, but there's nothing like living in the countryside once again.

"Is this about Iwaizumi's Instagram story last night?" Matsukawa chuckles as he stretches himself, knocking Hanamaki's phone. "Oops."

"What story?" Makki asks as he searches up Iwaizumi's name. "Oh. Oh. Motivational workout, I see."

"Right," Matsun adds as he snuggles into Makki's neck, wrapping now his arms around the other boy's waist. "I almost thought about breaking up with you and DMing him, you know?"

"Fair enough, you should have," Makki Smirks.

_06:11 am Shige Shige :_

_You should have seen Kyoutani's reaction._

_06:12 am Kunimin :_

_I'm having second thoughts on cheering for Argentina now_

_06:12 am Shallot :_

_Just because you're jealous of Oikawa?_

_06:13 am Kunimin :_

_I don't care about that. it's for Iwaizumi's guns._

_06:13 am Kyouken-chan :_

_I second that._

"So we're not the only weak ones," Hanamaki says as he pushes Matsukawa off the bed, "you'll be late by the way."

"I forgot to tell you," he says as he stands up and takes off his top, taking a clean towel from his chair. He smiled at Hanamaki, eyes squinting as he was searching for underwears and pants to wear after the shower. Matsukawa is hot on a regular basis in Hanamaki's opinion, but this sight of him--where he smiles genuinely and where he looks soft and where he looks as sleepy as ever--, this sight only he can see might be his favorite. "I'm meeting with Iwaizumi at lunch."

"Oya? So you did DMed him," he smirks. "I'm almost envious and I'm not sure of who."

_06:14 am Makki roll :_

_Matsun got a date with him today_

_Anyone down to hide a body_

_06:14 am Shallot :_

_LMAO_

_(u can count on me)_

_06:14 am Kunimin :_

_LOLOL_

_(same here)_

_06:14 am Kyouken-chan :_

_are we killing oikawa too?_

_06:14 am Kunimin :_

_qué?_

_(por supuesto)_

_06:15 am Shige Shige :_

_Es un cita._

_una*_

_06:15 am Kyouken-chan :_

_Muy subarashii_

_(Im still learning)_

Matsukawa laughs loudly. "We'll be watching Oikawa's game, actually. Wanna come?"

"San Juan plays today? I thought it was on Thursday?"

"And we are Thursday," Matsukawa says as he goes into the bathroom. "You got your interview today."

"It's today?" Hanamaki gasps as he sits up. "It's in two hours?!"

"I'll give you a ride," Matsun yells.

"This is all because of Iwaizumi. I forgot about life for a second because of Iwaizumi and his muscles, that's how powerful he is," he sighs as he listens to the shower running and Matsun's chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that they all started to learn Spanish for Oikawa (because of course one day they will be going to Argentina to see Oikawa playing in the flesh). Also, we're all into Iwaizumi lets not pretend otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading :')


End file.
